The present invention is directed to a brake control unit, and more specifically to a brake control display.
Various prior art brake control units have provided a display to a user of the brake control unit. These displays have included a plurality of light emitting diodes (LEDs) and/or seven segment displays. The LED-type display has provided an indication of the magnitude of the output of the brake control unit. The seven segment display has provided a numerical value for the output of the brake control unit. However, the prior art brake control units, with numerical-type displays, have only provided a readable display if installed in a normal mode. Additionally, no prior art brake control unit has provided a alphanumeric indication of whether a load (brake electromagnet) was coupled to the brake control unit.